


Hold Onto Me

by disasterbiKirito



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Asuna is stronk girlfriend, Eugeo is babey!, F/M, Theme Park!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterbiKirito/pseuds/disasterbiKirito
Summary: Eugeo's never been on a roller coaster, and Asuna's about to change that!
Relationships: Eugeo/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Hold Onto Me

**Author's Note:**

> My creative energy has been a little dry over the last month, I've been having issues enjoying anything that I've written and it's caused me to be a little overly critical of myself, so babe suggested I write something short and sweet to try to get it going again! I've never written anything for these two, but I *love* the idea of them together, they would be so so sweet all the time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“It’s just a roller coaster—of course I can do it.”

Asuna stifled a giggle and leaned back against the steel gate that separated the platform from the tracks.

Eugeo’s words were obviously meant more for himself than for her, and she watched with thinly veiled amusement as his dark green eyes followed the train as it climbed, his jaw clenching just slightly as it reached the top and the sound of excited screams filled the air around them as it quickly dropped down into a loop.

“Are you sure?” she asked with a mischievous grin on her face. “It’s awfully high.”

“Don’t worry,” he said, again more to himself than to her. “It’s totally safe, we’ll be alright.”

His knuckles were white around the railing beside them as his eyes continued to follow the coaster as it swung up and down, looped and corkscrewed. He blinked rapidly and shook his head, letting out a shaky breath as he took a few steps towards her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

She leaned into his touch, wrapping her arms around his waist. He rested his chin on top of her head, his jaw unclenching slightly as he ran his thumb nervously against her back. She turned her head to press against his muscular chest and felt his heart beating quickly against her ear. She finally let out the laugh she’d been holding in.

“What?!” he asked loudly, taking a step back with his hands on her shoulders. “What are you laughing at?!”

She leaned back against the railing, wiping a tear from her eye as he stared at her.

“Just… you,” she said with a giggle. “Acting all brave, it’s okay to be nervous!”

He gave her a small smile, kissing her forehead with shaky lips.

“Maybe just a little,” he whispered into her bangs.

The coaster swung back into the station with a loud whoosh, and she turned around in his arms to watch as people disembarked. Flattening their hair with their hands and wiping tears out of their eyes. She felt the muscles in his arms stiffen around her and she leaned back into his chest again.

She raised a hand to the back of his head, pulling him down to her level so that she could plant a kiss on his cheek. His cheeks reddened.

“Don’t worry, dear. I’ll be right here,” she said with a playful wink.

The gate swung open in front of them and he let go of her so she could jump forward with an excited giggle.

She turned to face him, he still hadn’t moved a muscle.

“C’mon,” she said with a soft smile as she took his hand in hers. “I promise it’ll be fun.”

He let out a deep breath and took a slow step forward.

She let out another laugh and stepped down into the seat. She brought the restraint down over her legs, and then watched as he did the same. She gave him a quick nod as it clicked into place and he gave it a few quick tugs.

“Are you sure it won’t—?” he trailed off.

She rubbed her hand up his arm to comfort him, fingers poking into the sleeve of his t-shirt. He melted at her touch, and she grinned when he finally gave her a relaxed smile.

He leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips.

“You’re going to love it, I promise,” she said, rubbing her nose against his as she pulled back.

The workers came through to every seat, pressing down on the restraints to lock them more firmly into place, and after a quick thumbs up to the operator, they were off.

She felt him tense again as they started moving, and she looked down to see that he had a death grip on the bar over his lap.

The coaster dipped slightly, giving them momentum to swing around a small curve before reaching chain that would lift them to the coaster’s highest point. Their momentum came to a lurching stop as they began their slow ascent. She tapped her feet against the bottom of the car in excitement.

Eugeo on the other hand, looked like a ghost once again.

His knuckles were white, and his face matched as all of the blood drained from it.

“Hey…” she said softly, nudging her leg against his.

When he didn’t respond she nudged him harder, finally getting his attention.

“I-I’m not sure I can…” he said quietly, closing his eyes tightly before fixing her with the most terrified look she’d ever seen him give her. She suddenly felt awful for dragging him along.

She looked up, they were about three quarters of the way up the chain, the drop was coming.

She laced her fingers in his, squeezing his hand tightly before pressing the top of his hand to her lips. Color rushed back into his cheeks and he gave her a short laugh.

“Just hold onto me, okay?” she said, giving his hand another squeeze.

He squeezed back and let out a startled gasp as the first cart disappeared over the top of the tracks.

“No, no, no no no no OH MY GOOOOOOD!” he yelled out as the train picked up speed and they dropped at an almost ninety degree angle.

Asuna laughed and screamed as the wind ripped through her long hair and the feeling of weightlessness over took her. He squeezed her hand so hard she was sure she would be bruised the next day.

The coaster made a quick vertical loop, eliciting another high-pitched yell from her usually calm and collected boyfriend. As they reached the bottom of the loop and made a quick turn, she swore she heard him laugh before a quick corkscrew jerked them the other way and he yelled out again. His grip on her hand loosened as he relaxed and allowed the ride to jerk him around, but she was sure to keep a firm hold on him as she yelled with him.

As they finally slowed and came around the last curve before the station, he was laughing and wiping the tears that the wind had forced into his eyes. She watched with a huge smile on her face as he settled down and looked down at their hands, still clasped together.

As they pulled into the station, he reached over with his free hand to wipe her own tears of joy away with the back of his hand. He looked into her eyes once more, but the fear that she’d seen as they waited had been replaced with complete joy.

“So? What did you think?” she asked as the restraints popped up off of their legs.

He jumped to his feet and made sure to help her step out of the cart.

“Let’s go ride another!” he said excitedly. 


End file.
